My December
by cagedbird361
Summary: The snow in Konoha is so much like our relationship, the way it comes and goes so quickly. And he's as cold as the snow. Will he ever melt enough to let someone else in? Oneshot NejixTenten disclaimer: i do not own naruto


My December

It was a rare thing for it to snow in Konohagakure. One of those few cold spells when there happened to be precipitation, the miniscule flurries floated, drifted, and swirled around my pair of brown buns. I looked up at the grey sky, opening my mouth and catching a snowflake on my tongue. I had to make this time last, for the snow wouldn't stay. The ground was too warm for the frozen flakes to stick, they were melting the moment they touched the grass and dirt at my feet. I lowered the gaze of my brown eyes to scan the grey world around me, my eyes lingering on the one person next to me.

It was strange to see Neji blend in with his surroundings in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His pale skin and pearl eyes usually made him stand out against the earthy tones of the Village and surrounding areas, but he looked peaceful among the falling snow. It was as if he belonged in a grey world were all colors were washed out and dull. I hated to admit it, but it almost suited him and his stoic nature. He noticed I was looking at him and he glanced over at me, eyebrows slightly raised in question.

I looked away sheepishly, glad the cold air made my cheeks red to disguise my blush. I stared at the ground, watching the snowflakes vanish as the fell to the earth. It was so sad. These poor snowflakes hardly fell in this region of the land, and when they finally did, they were doomed to return to water the instant they touched the grass and soil. It reminded me of something and I glanced over at Neji again. He was looking at the sky as I had done, eyes stoic yet thoughtful.

The snowflakes were similar to the relationship I had with Neji. It was rare he would be open to me, breaking his cold mask by giving me a slight smile, a kind word or compliment, betraying his emotions when he needed to vent. I was the only one who would -could- listen, because I was the only one he came close to trusting. It was so uncommon for him to look at me with something different than arrogance or seriousness in his eyes that it never failed to catch me off guard. But when he did, I would tolerate his angry ranting and try not to turn vermilion from a compliment.

But just as spontaneously as he opened up, he would shut like a clamshell, turning everyone, even me, away to be in his own secluded mind, in a bubble of solitude. And I had learned the hard way that that bubble was never to be popped.

I rubbed my hands together, exhaling heavily onto my chilled fingers in hopes of unfreezing my appendages. I caught Neji glancing at me, but he averted his gaze the moment I turn towards him. No, he wouldn't open up today; we hadn't had a pleasant time on our most recent mission. But it was still good he had agreed to come with me on this little stroll through the snow flurries. I had hoped he would thaw a little because the weather was colder than his attitude for once. But my hopes usually go unnoticed.

I shivered violently, wishing I had been more sensible and at least stopped at my apartment to get a sweater before going on this walk instead of leaving right away in my thin shirt. Neji glanced over at me again, but returned his gaze to the sky before long. And I knew that was all he would ever do. On the rare occasion, he might have proposed we go home or even come close to me to lend some body heat. But this was like any other day and he would just remain silent and distant, pursuing his own interests and leaving me to freeze.

I looked at him again, wanting to talk about something, anything, to get my mind off of my chilled limbs. But he would only respond with his signature "hn" and that would be all I would get. I didn't want to go to my apartment, because the only thing there was a window to watch the snow. At least Neji had family to go home to, even if he despised most of them. I was alone, alone with the weapons and targets that littered the floor and walls of my residence.

I sighed, watching the cloud of air diffuse from between my chapped lips. Rubbing my hands together, I decided to give in and ask to leave, even if Neji would mock my later about my intolerance of the cold.

"Let's go back," Neji said as I opened my mouth. He caught my by surprise, and I wondered if he had used his Byakugan to see into my mind and read my thoughts. I sometimes tried to speculate if he could actually do that. I nodded, teeth chattering, and he began to walk away. I had to jog to match his long strides, trying to keep up while keeping control of my shivering limbs.

I had just reached the tall Hyuuga's side when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his chest. The icy air froze in my throat as I felt his warm body press against mine and I was sure my cheeks went even redder. I looked up at his pale face, seeing his eyes resting on me with a soft expression. I must be in the final stages of hypothermia to be hallucinating that Neji was actually hugging me to keep me warm.

"You must be cold, judging by how you're shivering and the color of your face," he said silkily. He was acting as if it was nothing and he was just trying to be a respectable comrade by keeping a friend warm. But for once, I saw through the Hyuuga's monotonous tone. I shivered again, but it wasn't from the cold this time.

I lowered my face slightly, a grin spreading over my features. I couldn't be sure why Neji was suddenly being so open towards me, but I would think things through later. For now, I was content to walk home beside the Hyuuga with his arm around my shoulder. And I wondered if maybe, just maybe, Neji's cold composure was going to thaw like the cold air around us. I had a feeling this winter in Konohagakure wouldn't so bad.

************************

Author Note: I heard the song My December by Linkin Park and that night was that big snow storm we had were I live. I was in a writing mood so I constructed this. But it took me look enough to upload it, haha. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. And I don't own Naruto. I never have and I never will. Peace out.

-cagedbird361


End file.
